To the Stars
by Lily272
Summary: Joey is a smuggler and Yugi is his partner. One day Yugi falls in love with Prince Atem who isn't allowed to be with Yugi and so Atem runs off with Yugi and Joey. Atem's father is sending the best bounty hunter after them to bring his son back and kill whoever took him. Will Atem be able to stay with them? What will happen to Joey and Yugi when Seto finds them?
1. Board

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Summary: **Joey is a smuggler and Yugi is his partner. One day Yugi falls in love with Prince Atem who isn't allowed to be with Yugi and so Atem runs off with Yugi and Joey. Atem's father is sending the best bounty hunter after them to bring his son back and kill whoever took him. Will Atem be able to stay with them? What will happen to Joey and Yugi when Seto finds them?

* * *

**To the Stars**

**Chapter one: Board**

Joey grinned at the ruler of the desert planet he had just arrived at, "My apologies for appearing out of nowhere, your majesty, but I had some trouble with my space ship and was hoping to find some help here."

"Are you trying to take me for a fool?" King Aknamkanon said. "I know who you are. And more importantly, what you are!"

"Oh really?" Joey asked, noticing the slightly worried look on the face of his friend and co-pilot Yugi. "I doubt that you're interested in clay? I hear you've got plenty of that on your planet?"

"Clay?" The king raised his voice showing how angered he was. "You don't honestly expect me to believe that clay is the only thing on board of your ship?"

"Don't ya trust a honestly working man?" Joey asked and managed to sound outraged, much to Yugi's surprise who knew that Joey had some fruits on board that not only where extremely rare in this universe but also forbidden on this planet since the young prince is allergic to them and the Pharaoh sort of over protective to the extreme. "But you're the boss, so if ya don't believe me, go ahead and search my ship. You aren't going to find anything but clay that is on the way to Maria, they're waiting for me there."

Joey already had a couple of people over here lined up who wanted those fruits and he would find a way to get as much money out of them as possible once he got the Pharaoh off his back. Joey didn't worry about the Pharaoh too much since he had hidden them so well that he was confident that no one would find anything but clay. He was only slightly worried about Yugi, Joey had assumed him to be more used to his smuggling by now but he always was edgy and the way prince Atem watched his every move and twitch Joey worried that Yugi would accidentally give them away. He was just too good and honest for this business.

The Pharaoh took some of his man and personally entered the ship. Joey wanted to follow to make sure they wouldn't break anything in their attempt to find a hidden space, at least nothing of importance but he worried that prince Atem could manage to make Yugi spill everything if the little guy got a little more worked up about this.

Yugi seemed to notice the look of the prince already and blushed a little bringing an adoring smile to the face of the young prince. Joey grinned a little and set out to follow the Pharaoh but not without tripping himself, accidentally of course, and falling against Yugi, also by accident of course, and even though Joey managed to balance himself, Yugi didn't and fell. "You're okay, pal?" Joey asked after already seeing Atem run closer to the possibly hurt male. "Well, seems like you're taken care of, so I make sure that the Pharaoh isn't taking our ship apart piece by piece."

After that he was gone, praying that Atem's obvious affection would soon comfort Yugi enough to stop him from saying anything unnecessary.

A little later Joey was very proud of himself. The Pharaoh left the ship, grudgingly offering to pay for all necessary repairs including the ones that needed to be done before he had taken apart a few parts of the ship in the hope to find some hidden goods that he assumed Joey to be smuggling. "I'm still not really satisfied since now your people will probably need to spend all night to get the ship fixed and I will be too late at Maria and probably get paid a little less. But since it's his majesty I'm willing to pretend that this outrageous treatment of guests on your planet never happened anyway." The Pharaoh glared at Joey but according to the intergalactic rules, there was nothing he could do without prove, which he hadn't found. "But as a little thanks I'd like you not to completely go berserk on me because of that." Joey pointed towards Yugi and Atem. Aknamkanon hadn't glanced towards their direction before now and that for not realized that those two where kissing each other until this very moment.

"Atem!" The Pharaoh shouted and glared towards Yugi effectively stopping the two. "Get back to the castle this instant, we'll talk about this temporary lack in judgment later."

"What temporary lack in judgment?" Atem mumbled upset. He really had enjoyed the kiss. The second he had seen the shorter male, whose skin was as white like milk, he had felt his heart beat faster. After it had been his fortune to gain a moment with the young man and been able to help him at the same time he had used his chance right away, fearing that Yugi would otherwise leave with the man who was rumored to be one of the best smugglers alive. Unfortunately it seemed now as if it didn't matter if Yugi would stay or not. His father clearly didn't think him suitable and as long as his father was alive, there wasn't much Atem could do. He had tried to go against his fathers orders before and always failed to achieve anything by it apart from hurting those closest to him. All he could do now was to give Yugi one last sad look and a whispered, "I'm sorry, I guess this is goodbye."

Joey saw the shock on Yugi's face as the prince mounted a horse and rode it to the palace followed by a few guards. Joey quickly finished the discussion about the ship's repairs and their stay for the night before the king left with most of his remaining guards but also leaving some with the ship. Purely for protection as he claimed. Once the Pharaoh was gone Joey went towards his obviously disappointed friend. "Are you okay, pal?"

"I thought he'd at least try to fight for me." Yugi mumbled. "He said that he loves me."

"I'm sure he meant that." Joey tried to comfort his friend. "But I guess it isn't easy for him to go against his father. I mean the guy is the ruler of a whole planet and a real piece of work if ya ask me. He's very strict and from what I hear he's absolutely over protective about his son. It would be pointless to even try and might get you into trouble if he did. To be honest, I wouldn't put it past Aknamkanon to hang you for even kissing his son if he feared you to cause Atem to rebel against him."

"You mean he only gave up on me to help me?" Yugi asked.

"That's exactly what I mean." Joey replied and saw the still sad look on his friend's face before he added, "Don't worry, something will work out, given time, the old Aknamkanon won't rule forever. And for now, how about you go to our room? We're already have one at the Inn over at the Quayside market. I got some stuff to do and will come after you later."

"What stuff? I thought, well it would happen tonight?" Yugi looked surprised. It was a few hours before sunset and considering all the guards the Pharaoh left it would be suicide to try and sell the illegal fruits now.

"Shut up about that, would ya?" Joey ordered and looked around for a second. "It has nothing to do with that anyway, I just decided that smuggling something this easy is getting kind of boring so I bump up the action a little."

"Do I want to know what you're up to?" Yugi asked worriedly. He usually didn't care to even know about the illegal cargo. Just sometimes he heard a bit or saw a few things he'd rather not know about. He didn't like doing something illegal.

"Probably not." Joey mused and was gone already. Yugi gave a sigh and feared that this would mean serious trouble for both of them but he did as Joey suggested and walked towards the Inn in which they would be spending the night, probably thanks to the Pharaoh, who had to get some stuff fixed. This wasn't the first time Joey managed to get overprotective about older parts of his ship that then were destroyed in the believe that something was hidden there and now Joey would get some brand new spare parts to replace the old ones. Considering the money he was earning for the illegal activities he did during those stays, Joey should be filthy rich. The fact that he wasn't, was one of the reasons Yugi liked him as much as he did. Joey got a lot of money, but he lost it just as fast helping his friends or anyone in need who asked him for help.

Yugi didn't see much of his friend until the next morning and it probably was a good thing that by that time, Yugi still didn't have a clue as to what Joey had been up to apart from probably getting rid of the illegal addition to their cargo. He was happy that he hadn't heard anything and hoped that it was already completely done and that there wouldn't be any further trouble. But they had just about left the planet when someone suddenly stood behind Yugi in the control room of the space ship. "Hey sweetie." The person said and Yugi stared at the tanned man looking at him.

"Atem?" Yugi mumbled unable to believe that he was really there.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Atem asked slightly disappointed by the reaction he got.

"I am." Yugi quickly said and gave him a hug before he asked, "But how in the name of Ra did you get here?"

"Joey." Atem answered like it should explain everything, and it sort of did. This was what Joey had meant when stating that life as a plain smuggler was getting boring. "He sneaked into my room yesterday, I have no idea how he got past the guards but he did. We talked about his plan of taking me along to a hideout where I could get a make over and wrong papers that would ensure that even my father wouldn't recognize me. And most importantly, that I could be with you if I did what he said."

Yugi stared at his friend Joey and asked, "You do realize that we could both get killed if Aknamkanon catches us kidnapping his only son?"

"It isn't kidnapping since firstly, he isn't a kid, and secondly, he want's to come." Joey pointed out.

"I very much doubt that Aknamkanon is going to agree." Yugi pointed out. "And you know that he can hang us for this, no matter what you call it."

"Whatever." Joey replied. "But if you rather bring him back then take the risk to be with him, it's fine with me."

"I didn't mean it like that." Yugi replied quickly, "He is my life, so it wouldn't matter what his father does to me but what about you?"

"I'd finally have some fun again." Joey replied smiling happily. "I bet the Pharaoh already noticed that his precious son is missing, as well as the little goodbye letter that states that he left without help. So I assume that I'll have a hell of time shaking a bounty hunter or two off our tails since our ship was the only one scheduled to leave Egypt this morning."

"I highly doubt that he's going to send just any bounty hunter." Atem admitted and sounded defeated. He was certain that once he tells Joey this, he'll be abandoned somewhere as soon as possible. But at least he got out of the castle and off the planet, maybe he could do this alone and he really didn't want to put Yugi into anymore danger. "He'll send Kaiba after you."

"Moneybags?" Joey asked and sounded delighted. "That's great news, I got some beef with the guy anyway."

"Why are you calling him moneybags?" Atem asked.

"Because he's sort of clinging to his money like he can take it into his grave." Joey pointed out grinning, "And he always calls me names so I had to come up with one for him."

"But you can't win against him!" Atem pointed out. "No one ever has."

"I know," Joey replied. "But I once got damn close and that time I didn't have Yugi here, so this time, I'm so going to kick his ass. After all, he didn't catch me last time either, he just stopped me from delivering the illegal stuff I had with me at the time. But what makes you so sure that your dad gets him on our heals?"

"My father happens to know him very well." Atem pointed out, "Or to be more precise, he knew his father extremely well."

"How so?" Joey asked. He didn't know a single thing about Kaiba's father apart from the fact that Aknadin died years ago.

"Easy." Atem replied looking a little worried. "Kaiba's father is his twin brother."

Joey stared at Atem and then laughed, "The dude is your cousin?"

"I guess." Atem replied, "I never had much to do with him though. Father isn't to happy with the line of work he chose to do. But I'm sure he'll contact him right away, and since I'm part of Seto Kaiba's family I guess he'll try to find me soon."

"Ya clearly don't know the guy the way I do." Joey replied, "He isn't going to give a rats ass about you being part of his family. He is a bounty hunter, he only cares for the money. Well, I know that there is an exception to that, but if your father tried to treat him the way he treated you after kissing Yugi, Seto Kaiba isn't going to do anything for him unless he pays big time."

"I don't know how you can be so sure about that," Atem wondered, "But I'm sure that my father would pay any price to get me back."

"I know." Joey grinned, "That's why I'm so happy that I'll have moneybags back on my tail soon. This is going to be so much fun."


	2. Hunter

**To the stars**

**Chapter two: Hunter**

Seto Kaiba glared at the massage he had gotten from his hatred uncle. Shortly after his father's death he had ensured that a rich merchant would take care of him and his younger brother hoping they'd learn something useful to aid his son once Atem would become the next ruler of the planet Egypt. Seto had been sick of being second rate already and decided soon to escape that life and became a bounty hunter. He had developed a few little machines that helped him and was the best bounty hunter that ever travelled through space, but his uncle had banned him from his home planet because of his work. It wasn't what he wanted Seto to become so he was simply banned. But what was worse, was that this man had dared to separate him from his younger brother.

Seto wanted nothing to do with that man, still he would have to reply to this massage. It was his key to finally see his brother again. His brother was the reward for finding his kidnapped cousin Prince Atem who probably was on board of the space ship of no one else but the known smuggler prince Joey Wheeler whose head should be returned to Egypt as well but only if it wouldn't risk Atem's life. It wouldn't be easy since Joey had never been caught, even after Seto had been on his heals before. But the best Seto had managed to do was forcing Joey to abandon his illegal cargo some place where Seto would find it before running for the hills as fast as this flying trash he calls his ship could possibly take him.

But it hadn't been Seto's goal to let Joey escape back then, he had wanted to catch him. Not that he wanted to exchange him for the reward. Well maybe at first that had been his intention, but not after meeting him face to face once during this little hide and seek game they had played. Ever since then, Seto had something much better in mind with the wild young man, something he himself would enjoy so much more than all the riches that could be found.

Now he finally had a good chance to do what he wanted to do back then. Not that this was the first time Joey had a bounty on his head since then, but the first time it was this serious and it would be so much easier to trap Joey this way. Seto would just have to catch him and offer that instead of taking his head to Egypt, he would hide him from his uncle for a while. No one would search Joey Wheeler on the ship of any bounty hunter, especially not on Seto Kaiba's space ship. And Seto would hide him well, leashed to his huge and comfortable bed where Seto could play with Joey's body and use him so often that Joey would soon forget everything else.

"Roland." Seto shouted towards his co pilot. "Set course to Maria, we got a new job."

The message had informed Seto of the planned Joey had talked about during his stay even though Aknamkanon seemed to be sure that Joey wouldn't go there. But Seto knew better, if there was any place Joey would go for sure, it was Maria, he's cocky and sneaky and knows that most people won't expect him there and that he makes himself more suspicious if he doesn't go there. Now Seto only had to find prove that Joey really did take Aknamkanon's precious little baby boy and once he had done that, the beautiful blond would only exist to his pleasure.

Seto walked towards the control room to make sure that Roland did everything right and fast. He had to be on Maria before Joey had a chance to leave again or at least shortly after to quickly find a lead on where he was going next so he would follow him again. The journey to Maria wasn't long and Seto was getting excited about the prospect of finally owning Joey's marvellous body.

After landing Seto left his ship right away, ordering Roland to ensure to keep it ready to leave at any moment. Who knew what Joey would do if he was pursued. Seto himself went to the next bar and asked a few questions offering some gold in return. Some still refused to answer but after his questionings Seto was sure that Joey had already left and that he had been seen alone and insisted that his co pilot wasn't feeling well and due to that brought food into the space ship for him. Plenty of food especially considering that the young man wasn't healthy enough to leave the space ship.

It wasn't easy to find out where he had been gone to but in the end he had managed to figure it out and returned to his ship saying, "We're leaving." He sat behind the controls of his ship and started the engine. It didn't take long until he had set course to a planet that was inhabit mostly by giant snake like beings. From what Seto had heard Joey had friends there, friends that might have some informations for him that he needed. The planet had a very central position and lots of travellers stopped there and due to that most people there where well informed on a lot of things. He let his ship fly as fast as possible before ordering Roland to keep the course and call him if needed. Seto wanted to be well rested when he was standing in front of Joey.

It took two days until he finally reached the place and this time after walking into a bar he already saw the blond man talking to two of the diabounds that lived on this planet. He was sitting with them a bit apart from the others and Seto walked to a table on the other side of the bar and sat down. He used one of his little gadgets to listen in on them.

"And you really think he's going to be there?" Joey asked.

"Sure, but you better be careful, you've got someone on your tail." One of the massive snakes said.

"Not really." Joey replied, "He isn't on my tail, he's sitting over there." And with tha the blond pointed towards Seto. Well he had been spotted but he doubted that Joey would know that he could hear him from this distance.

"If you know, how can you be this calm?" The other diabound asked.

"Why shouldn't I be." Joey replied smiling. "He can't do shit until he got some prove that I did something illegal and to be honest, right now I don't even know why he's on my tail."

"Good one." Bakura said. "We heard that the little prince of Egypt disappeared into thin air conveniently right around the time you showed up there. And just to warn you, the Pharaoh also caught someone selling those tasty little things the poor prince can't eat."

"Then the Pharaoh needs to be more careful." Joey replied with a joking tone, "There are a lot of smugglers out there."

"Oh really?" Bakura's voice was layered with irony while he rolled his eyes. He was used to the fact that Joey wouldn't admit to his smuggling even towards his friends. Always pointing out that walls could have ears. "But you better be careful. You know his reputation." Seto was proud to notice the glance towards him. Bakura was obviously slightly worried about the blond due to him. "If you want we could try and delay his departure."

"Bakura." The second diabound chided in a warning tone.

"In a legal way of course." Bakura told his friend.

"Sure, you and legal get along about as much as Joey and not smuggling." The less fierce looking one of the diabounds replied.

"In that case you shouldn't have anything to worry." Joey chuckled. "Don't worry Ryou, I don't need Bakura to delay moneybags over there."

For a split second Seto wondered if Joey really didn't have anything to do with Atem's disappearance but he refused to be deluded this easily. He watched and listened in to Joey asking the two snakes about other news they might have heard but nothing seemed to really interest the young blond. In the end he passed some money over to Bakura to pay for his drinks and then left with enough food to keep him and one co- pilot going for at least two weeks. Seto was certain that Joey had someone else on his pile of junk. He followed him towards the busy space port. Unlike Egypt this planet was booming with travellers and there was always one or two ships starting or landing and Seto was sure that Joey wouldn't noticed him following since he already had a hard time keeping an eye on the young man.

Seto had just passed his own ship when he lost sight of the blond man and simply continued into the same direction hoping to see the piece of trash. "Hey there." He heard behind him all of a sudden and spun around to look into the smiling face of the man he had followed. "What are you doing here moneybags? Wait let me guess, you think I'm up to something again, right?"

"Wrong." Seto stated with a smug smile, "I know that you already did something."

"Sure I did." Joey grinned.

"So you admit it?" Seto was clearly surprised.

"I did go shopping." Joey pointed out lifting his bags. "And I got plenty of food for my next trip. Gotta feed my co-pilot too ya know."

"Sure, just you two, isn't it?" Seto asked annoyed.

"Of course, who else?" Joey looked questioning towards the bounty hunter that was trying to catch him. He smiled a little and then added, "but if you don't believe me you're welcome to follow me to my ship and have a look around."

"You do realize that this cocky attitude will be the end of you one day." Seto replied angered.

"Cocky?" Joey asked, "I thought I was friendly to invite you to my ship but if you rather not enter that, how did you call it last time, flying trash can? Well either way is fine with me."

"Don't you worry that I'll see him?" Seto wanted to know watching Joey's face intently.

"See who?" Joey looked confused but then said, "Oh you probably heard that he was sick when I was in Meria, but don't worry ya aren't going to catch anything since he's doing much better, he's just getting the ship ready to set out again today."

"You know who I meant." Seto replied with a smug smile, "But fine if you want to play innocent with me and risk so much, why not."

Seto followed Joey towards the space ship reasonably sure that during his stay there would be no sign of Atem. Joey had probably hidden him elsewhere. But the message from Aknamkanon had mentioned the make out between Atem and the little co-pilot Joey has which means that Atem won't stay away from the guy for too long and as long as Yugi is with Joey, so is Atem.

While entering Seto touched the entrance and placed a tiny microchip that would stick to the ship and send a signal right to Seto. This way there would never again be a place where Joey could hide. Not as long as he was flying this junk around.

"And this scrap metal is really still flying through space?" Seto asked while placing the sender on the ship. "I hope your at least giving that co-pilot a risk fee since the both of you are risking your lives in this."

"Don't bash my baby." Joey ordered sternly. "It might not be as modern as your brag ship but it is mine for as long as I can think and never let me down. It also has some nice extras."

"Like hidden compartments for your smuggling?" Seto questioned grinning.

"What smuggling?" Joey asked grinning back. "Honestly, do you have to think so badly of me?"

"You can't fool me." Seto told him, "I doubt there is anyone who still falls for that innocence act your trying to pull all the time."

"Well if you think I'm a smuggler even though I've never been caught even so we meet while you tried to catch me, doesn't that mean I've beaten ya back then?" Joey asked.

"I got the stuff you tried to smuggle away from Domino." Seto insisted.

"But ya didn't get a bounty for the smuggler." Joey pointed out, "Doesn't that mean that ya failed?"

"Don't go there." Seto ordered with his most threatening voice. "You really don't want to make me mad."

"Well to be honest," Joey replied teasingly, "I really, REALLY, do wanna make you mad."

"Like I said, you're going to get yourself in trouble with your cheekiness." Seto warned.

"We'll see." Joey was still grinning, "But for now, do you want a tour of my baby or not?"

Seto rolled his eyes but walked closer to Joey to follow him through this junk, happy that he put the sender in place. He walked around and Joey showed him everything including the cargo room that was already full again with a delivery from a friend of Joey's as he stated. Some guy he had seen on Maria and had asked him to take this to the 5th planet of the Yu-Gi-Oh star system.

"And you took that job?" Seto asked surprised. "That friend must be paying you a lot."

"Nope." Joey replied, "Not a dime, but he's a friend. But I don't expect you to know what that means."

Seto looked at Joey in surprise but then asked, "For who is it anyway? There is no intelligent life form on that planet."

"I guess intelligent is up for discussion in this particular case." Joey agreed, "But a good friend of mine and the friend who sent this is studying the wild life there and the development the wild life made since the first time someone watched those pesty little things there and trying to make a prognosis as to whether or not intelligent life might start there at some point."

"How can intelligence be up for discussion?" Seto wanted to know, "They're animals."

"Sure, the things that are born there are," Joey replied with a grin, "But my friend isn't. Don't get me wrong, she's nice and all, but Téa got a bit of a tick with those things there. Mainly because some people believe that they can nourish friendships. By the way, how about you deliver that, you could use some nourishment in that department."

"Very funny." Seto glared at the blond beauty in front of him. He truly was a challenge and Seto wondered why on earth he was this chatty. Seto couldn't help but wonder if he tried to distract him. "How is your co-pilot doing? You mentioned he was sick but better and readying the ship? I haven't seen him though."

"He should be in the control room right about now." Joey said and left to get there.

A little latter they did enter the control room to see two persons standing there. One was Yugi and the other was dressed up with a slime monster costume. "I guess I got my prove now." Seto mumbled surprised that Joey thought this costume could fool him but the slime monster ran off. Seto was right on his heals. He could get Joey for his crime later. But he had to catch Atem to make sure that Joey couldn't pretend that it was someone else in that costume.

"Hey, don't run after him or you'll just get in trouble." Joey screamed after him but Seto simply ignored the warning.

* * *

Authors note: Thanks to Violet-Eclipse, Nagareboshi-Lover, Joanther, Jadej.j, Angel Dove1, stukinmyskin and dancing elf for the reviews.


	3. Hide and seek

**To the stars**

**Chapter 3: Hide and seek**

Joey still grinned after the running Seto when he heard Atem ask, „This friend of yours won't really hurt him, will he?"

„Of course he won't," Joey replied and already started to prepare the ship for take off, „Where would be the fun in that?"

„Don't worry Atem." Yugi calmed the tanned man who had heard the conversation Ryou and Yugi had before Seto had entered the control room from a hidden compartment in the floor of this room. „Ryou will be present when Seto meets Bakura and he'll stop him from doing anything. He promised me while I helped him into the monster costume."

„I wish I could see Seto's reaction when Bakura catches him hunting after his Ryou." Joey chuckled.

„You could have given us a bit more of information than just the little note you gave Bakura?" Yugi chided.

„Nope, I couldn't" Joey replied, „I had to quickly write it while Seto was in the room in a way he couldn't see. And I couldn't tell Bakura since everyone knows how handy Seto is, he might have built something to listen in through the whole room since otherwise he surely would have tried to get closer. So I just quickly wrote that if Bakura really wanted to help me he should rather send Ryou than do something himself, that Ryou should tell you to help you into your monster costume and that he should run as soon as he saw moneybags as well as that Bakura should wait for Ryou close by, just in case."

"You could have told me something before bringing him." Yugi still pouted.

"How in the name of Ra could I have done that?" Joey said, "He was following me non-stop. And now let's get going before he's back." With that Joey sat down and got the ships´ engine running while telling Yugi what he had to do. Yugi wasn't trained to be a pilot and his first trip into space wasn't too long ago. But he was eager to learn and Joey enjoyed his company greatly. Soon they were on their way while Joey was still picturing Seto facing a giant and really pissed off poisonous diabound. It was a good thing that Ryou was so kind hearted and that Bakura was forced to listen to him if he wanted to have some fun during the nights since otherwise Seto would never survive that. He might be good, but he wouldn't be prepared enough for something like that. Atem still looked a little worried and so Joey added, "Don't worry, I'm not done playing with moneybags, so your cousin will be fine. I wouldn't risk him getting hurt...too much."

"Those diabounds I saw from the ship did look dangerous though." Atem still was clearly worried about his cousin even though they hardly had any contact with each other in the past. "And I heard once before that some are poisonious too."

"To be honest, Bakura really is poisonous." Joey admitted. "But Ryou isn't and he's a real sweetheart on top of it, very kind and friendly. Don't judge those diabounds from their look, some are nasty but there are plenty of nice ones too, just like with every other race."

"And you're sure that Ryou can stop this Bakura from hurting my cousin?" Atem looked even more worried now that he knew that at least one of the diabounds could pose a real threat.

Joey laughed and then asked, "If Yugi told you that if you do something he doesn't want you to do, he'd sleep on a couch for a whole month and you don't even get a kiss...would you do it anyway?"

"No." Atem said without a second thought while Yugi blushed the drakes shade of red Joey has seen on him yet.

"There you got your answer." Joey replied, "Ryou has Bakura on a leash, just like Yugi apparently put you on a leash." Now it was Atem's turn to blush a dark red, even though it didn't compare to Yugi's. Joey just grinned about that and added grinning. "It does have it's up sides to be single."

"It does have it's down sides too," Atem pointed out, "As long as I behave on 'the leash' as you call it, I get some. You can do what you want and don't get anything."

"Don't worry, I already had my fair share of guys." Joey replied not even blushing while Yugi was close to flee the room. "And in case there is no guy around, I still got two hands to do the job and I'm quiet satisfied with that."

"Only because you don't know what you're missing." Atem mumbled upset that Joey had dared to claim him to be on a leash. He was still a prince and used to be treated accordingly. He wanted to be free of that but the different treatment was something he still needed to get used to. "Being with the one you love is much better than some random guy."

"Like I said," Joey grinned, "The up sides of being single."

Atem just rolled his eyes and gave it up. "Did you at least find out how to get me to this person you mentioned before, you know the one that can help me go around without coursing suspicions or being recognized?"

"Of course." Joey replied. "We're already on our way to the first one."

"First?" Atem was outraged, "I thought there was only the first and no more than that? The longer this takes the greater the risk for Yugi to get caught. You know that I don't like putting him in danger."

"I won't let him get caught." Joey told the Egyptian man, "After all, that would mean that I get caught too."

"But you could get caught." Atem insisted, "Even you can't be foolish enough to believe that this was the last time we saw Seto."

"Of course it wasn't." Joey replied. "I'm counting on him showing up again." Atem kept glaring at the blond man who seemed to believe himself invincible.

"Joey," even Yugi looked worried and he knew that Joey usually was the best in what he did. But so was Seto Kaiba. "Please tell me you have a plan. And I mean a real plan."

"What do you mean by real plan?" Joey asked, "Did you ever see any of my plans fail?"

"The steak you tried to fry by getting out towards the engine during a flight wearing your spacesuit not only destroyed the steak but nearly killed you." Yugi reminded him. "Or how about how you believed that it was safe to take a electrical grill into the bathroom while you had a bath? If the fuse hadn't blown as fast as it did you'd be electrocuted. And lets not forget your plan to..."

"I meant a smuggling plan!" Joey clarified with a blush. "Did any of my smuggling plans ever fail?"

"Well, no." Yugi admitted, "But this isn't really a typical smuggling either, Atem isn't something you can just hide and how long are you going to hide him anyway? And who is going to help us how?"

"Tristan helped us already." Joey pointed out.

"You mean that cargo he gave us to bring someplace?" Yugi asked.

"Right on target. He doesn't give a damn about us getting it to it's destination. It's just to cover up our trip there. Since we need to get to her." Joey replied.

"To whom?" Yugi was still curious.

"Téa." Joey replied and added for Atem's benefit. "She studying some greenish flying animals that look like a winged ball and she calls them shining friendship for some strange reason. She's great with giving makeovers though and once she's done with you, no one will be able to recognize you. And don't worry Atem, she'll make you look great since she's a really nice girl, just do me a favour and try not to give her an opening for one of her friendship speeches since those can get annoying at times."

"Don't worry." Yugi said to the worried looking Atem. "She really is nice and will help us for sure. She owes Joey one anyway and she would never betray us since friendship really does mean a lot to her."

"I hope your right." Atem replied. "And what about the second person?"

"That's still my secret." Joey chuckled. "But let's call him my triumph card for now."

Yugi looked at Joey with his puppy eyes. "Oh please tell me."

"I give you a hint but only if you promise not to tell anyone. Not even Atem." Joey said unable to let his friend worry any longer and sure that he sooner or later would catch on to his plan anyway.

"Why not?" Yugi asked.

"Because it's a surprise." Joey told Yugi and after the smaller one gave a reluctant nod Joey added, "You do remember that this isn't the first time we're smuggling a living being."

Suddenly it dawned on Yugi. "You mean?"

"Right, I mean." Joey grinned.

Yugi turned to Atem and said, "Sorry but you know I promised, and don't worry, if you needed to know I would break it. Please trust me. This person will help you and I guess he's for Atem's fake papers right?"

"That too." Joey replied. "And for emergency payment. Because I bet I can out pay Aaknamkanon if moneybags manages to get us."

"Isn't that why you stopped on Britain?" Atem asked, "To find out about the payment Aknamkanon offered Seto?"

"Yeah and it's good, he promised Seto to let him see his younger brother." Joey told Atem and Yugi laughed his head of.

"Do you really think that he gives that little about family that you could sell out that offer?" Atem was really worried now that his rescuers didn't really know what they did at all.

"Let's say, I know that I can pay something Aknamkanon can't" Joey said and his eyes looked absolutely certain, "But for now let's get you to meet Téa. If we're lucky Seto will show up shortly after us and you can pretend to be a visitor of hers and that you asked us to take you to visit another friend which we, nice as we are, agreed to do. That way you're covered for the time being."

"But I don't have any false papers yet. What if someone asks me for them? I bet Seto will." Atem questioned finding a flaw in Joey's so called flawless plan much to fast for his own taste.

"That's why you want to go to your friend. You forgot them there." Joey said nonchalantly. "Seto would probably guess what's going on and follow us there but that doesn't matter, my friend will have them ready by then. He owes me one."

"Does everyone owe you one?" Atem mumbled since Joey said those words rather often. He had mentioned on their way to Britain that Bakura and Ryou owed him for getting them together.

"Considering that we busted you out of Egypt and that I'm going to make moneybags owe me one really soon if my plan works the way I want it too," Joey mused, "No your dad still doesn't."

Atem gave a sigh and wondered what in the name of Ra could possibly go on in Joey's head.

"Don't worry. I plan on winning this game against Seto." Joey tried to calm the other further. "But just in case I don't, I got a trump up my sleeves. A really god one."

Atem watched Yugi's face who up to a few moments ago had been just as worried as he was, but now he looked completely calm. Who ever this last person was, he must be one hell of a trump to calm Yugi this way and Atem just hoped that everything would work out.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks to Joanther, .Lover, Violet-Eclipse, Jadej.j, Angel Dove1, Nagareboshi-Lover and dancing elf for the review. And next chapter Joey will have to distract Seto who catches up to them again before Atem get's his make over! I wonder how Joey can distract Seto who is sex-crazed. (Called that way by dancing elf and I like it) Also I'm wondering if you're all able to guess the identity of the secret person?


	4. Distraction

**To the stars**

**Chapter 4: Distraction**

The journey from Britain to the 5th planet of the Yu-Gi-Oh star system, which didn't have a proper name since there was no intelligence life form coming from it yet, took only four days during which Atem had suddenly gotten much calmer and Joey was sure that he had talked Yugi to break the promise but he was also sure that neither of the two males would honestly tell him about that. And truth be told, he didn't want to know. He sort of understood that Yugi had told Atem. Joey had only told Yugi about it because he didn't want to see his best friend this worried all the time and he was sure that Yugi couldn't bare to see the worry on Atem's face either.

He still was a little disappointed that his surprise would fall short at least on one of the persons he intended to surprise. It didn't matter so much though since by now Joey would probably be close to tell Atem himself. He had grown really fond of the man and they were starting to form a great friendship. He hoped that soon both guys would be living on his ship and help him with his work, even if it was just with the legal parts of it. But he feared that it was already too hard for Yugi and if he started to worry about Atem getting caught due to Joey, he would be even more of a nervous wrack. Joey gave a sigh and was sure that he would soon be without a co-pilot again.

Once they landed they set out to search for Téa. Thanks to Tristan, who had visited her recently, Joey knew the general area where he would find her. Fortunately, Téa had seen their ship land and already was on her way to get closer to them. Soon she had found the group. "Joey, my friend. How are you and why didn't you stop by sooner?"

"I'm sorry, Téa." Joey replied. "But I was really busy with work."

"Which work?" She asked. "The legal one or the illegal one?"

"Illegal? Why does everyone think I would do something like that?" Joey laughed.

"Because we know you." Téa replied grinning.

Joey moved his hand over his head to get rid of some of the greenish flying balls that curiously got closer to him. "How much longer do you want to stay here? Those things are annoying."

"Don't call them things. They're rather smart." She ordered Joey but other than that ignored his attempts to shoe them away. "Now why are you here? You never visit me here."

"Of course I don't. I mean you know that I love you girl but those things are annoying the hell out of me." Joey replied.

"Just ignore them then." She said rolling her eyes, "And now tell me why you came."

"I need you to give my friend here a great make over. We sort of had to bust him out of some place and he's going to get new papers soon. Once you're done I make a picture and send it to the friend of mine that get's them done." Joey explained with a begging look.

"Do I want to know who he is?" She asked.

"Probably not." Joey admitted, "But considering that I got a bounty hunter on my trail, you'll find out anyway."

"Then you better tell me yourself." She ordered.

"His name is Atem and he's the son of the ruler of Egypt." Joey explained.

"And why did you need to bust out a prince?" She asked curious.

"Because he fell in love with little Yugi here and his dad wasn't too happy about it." Joey told her with a grin.

"Let me guess. Yugi loves him too and you helped your friend to be with the guy he loves?" She asked, her eyes sparkeling happily. "I knew that you're a great friend. That's why the shining friendships are always around you. You're always there when a friend is in need and do anything for them no matter the price."

"Well yeah I get it I'm a great friend and now be so good and be a pal too." Joey interrupted before she could really get started. "I need your help now Téa, and I need it fast because Seto Kaiba happens to be his cousin and is on our tail."

"He doesn't know that you're here though, does he?" She said in a calming voice.

"Well about that." Joey grinned sheepishly. "I sort of told him. I thought that way I look less suspicious and I have complete faith in you that you get this done fast. He can show up any second though but I try to distract him then."

Téa stared at him but gave a sigh, "You really do love an adrenalin rush, don't you?"

"You caught me." Joey grinned at her but then he already saw it. Seto Kaiba's space ship was about to land. "Well I guess that is my cue. Oh and before I forget. Atem you better get used to the name Yami because that's whats going to be on your new papers."

Joey was gone before Atem, or Yami as he would be called soon, could complain that Joey could at least have asked him about a name.

Joey ran towards the space ships and soon saw Seto standing in front of the entrance to his own ship. "Hey moneybags. What are you doing here?" Joey asked innocently. "I'm glad to see that Ryou managed to calm Bakura after you scared the little guy."

Seto glared towards Joey, "I'm not that weak. Those friends of yours didn't manage to kill me as you can see."

"Like I said, I'm happy about it." Joey replied. "And ya can't say that I didn't warn ya."

Seto glared at him but then his smug smile was back on his lips and he said, "It doesn't matter, soon I'll have my prove that you took Atem and then I'll get what I truly want."

"Man, ya really want to see my head roll, don't ya?" Joey replied sort of surprised how much satisfaction Seto seemed to get from simply imagining to watch Joey die.

"Actually, that's about the last thing I want." Seto replied cocky. "I have a much better plan about what I'll do with you once I found my prove."

"Since ya so sure that you'll get that, how about you tell me what it is you're planning." Joey teased.

Seto grinned. He had managed to force Joey to abandon his illegal cargo before and he was sure that he could do that again. He hoped that this tread would terrify him enough to leave Atem on this very planet and he himself would watch as he did, getting his prove in the process. "I'll save you from Aknamkanon." Seto grinned all the more at Joey's surprised face. "I'll tell him that you're already dead and that there just wasn't enough left of you to bring back and then I'll hide you from him personally."

"And how would you hide me?" Joey asked confused. "And more importantly, why would you do that?"

"The answer is the same." Seto said grinning and grabbed Joey just to press him against Joey's space ship. "I will tie you to my bed and get my reward for saving you that way as well, because I will take your body so often that you'll forget that there is anything else out there."

Joey stared for a moment and then grinned, "So ya got the hots for me?" Seto started to glare at his cool reaction. He had hoped to scare him at least a little bit. "I better keep that in mind once I made sure that you owe me big time."

"Like that will ever happen." Seto growled. "And now why don't you tell me where Yugi and his lover boy are now?"

"They're both at a friends' place and will return here soon." Joey replied grinning. "But you'll be surprised."

"And why would I be?" Seto asked weary. It was strange that Joey so easily admitted that Yugi was together with someone and it didn't go past Seto that Joey could still pretend to mean someone else than Atem.

"You'll see." Joey grinned and then put his arms around Seto "But how about we use the time until they arrive."

"And risk you pulling another stunt like on Britain?" Seto asked, "I'm not going to fall for something like that again."

"Fine." Joey replied, "Then I bring you to my friends' place instead of giving you a little taste of what you want."

"What are you talking about?" Seto wanted to know and held on to Joey still pressing him against the old space ship.

"I meant what I said." Joey told him and moved his tongue over his red lips. "I thought about passing this time by testing the kissing expertise of a bounty hunter but well, if you rather see if you can beat me and try to force me instead of getting it right here and now, be my guest. But don't start crying when you lost this fight and your chance."

Seto glared at the young man in front of him. He was sure that this was a distraction. It couldn't be anything else. Why would this beauty that clearly hated him offer a bit of making out if not to distract him from something? Seto feared that if he did kiss him now, he would lose his chance to beat him again. But still the temptation was too much. In the second he made up his mind he pressed his lips against Joey's and enjoyed the feeling of Joey's lips on his own. Soon he started to nibble on Joey's bottom lip and started to gently bite it and as soon as Joey gave a short pleasured groan he pushed his tongue into his hot cavern. He refused to stop until the lack of oxygen forced him to. He looked deep into Joey's eyes and saw the flushed look of the beautiful blond. Exactly the same way he had dreamed about so often.

Joey felt his breath coming out in gasps and stared towards the blue orbs that looked into his own. He couldn't believe how great that kiss had felt. Nor how much he wanted to continue the kiss. Soon he felt those lips on his own again and this time Seto's hands didn't just press Joey against his ship. Joey could feel them move under his top and soon brought out a few moans from the blond man who still couldn't believe his own enjoyment. One of Seto's hands played with his already hard nipples. While the other moved over Joey's tights and soon tried to find a way into Joey's pants. Joey knew that he probably should stop him but he just moaned again, unable to find the will to end the pleasure. Seto's hand was just moving inside of Joey's pants when Joey heard a sound from a near by tree.

"Joey?" Someone said from the same direction and Joey recognised the voice to be Yugi's. He tried to push Seto away and managed to at least end the kiss and force Seto's hand out of his pants but Seto was still much to close and had one arm on Joey's waist. "What in Ra's name are you doing?"

Seto watched the second man walking out behind Yugi. He looked a lot like a taller version of the short man with exactly the same shade of eyes as Atem had and Seto feared that Joey had managed to stop by some doctor who gave the young prince a new face. It wasn't too different, but enough to get away if he has the right papers.

"Who's your friend?" Seto asked.

"Oh right, you haven't met yet." Joey said sounding completely innocently. "That's a friend of a friend I met here. His name's Yami."

"He looks like he's very friendly with your-co pilot though." Seto pointed out the obvious since Atem had an arm around his boyfriend Yugi. "Very friendly considering that he's a friend of a friend."

"Well." Joey replied grinning, "Yugi's a friend. But we just met him here with our friend Téa and we found out that we have another mutual friend so he asked us to take him to that friend. He forgot his papers there before he came here."

"How convenient." Seto grumbled.

"Not really." Joey had to fight his own laughing fit, "That's why we take him back there."

"How much does he pay you for the trip?" Seto wanted to know.

"Are you trying to insult me again?" Joey wanted to know. "I said he's a friend of a friend and as you can see, he's Yugi's friend now too and I like him as well so he's coming for free of course."

"You'll never make a living if you befriend everyone you meet and work for free for them then." Seto stated the obvious.

"Well," Joey shrugged, "I guess that's the reason that I'm always broke then. But I don't mind, as long as I got plenty of grub and can keep my space ship running I don't really care."

"You do need a new one though." Seto told him, "That trash can won't do much longer."

"I told you before, no bashing my baby." Joey ordered. "But well since you hate it so much, just piss off while we leave."

"Where to?" Seto asked.

"Just follow that thing." Joey replied and pointed towards the tiny sender at the entrance. "I know my baby and know when there is something funny on it."

Seto blushed slightly. "Then why are you keeping it on?"

"Why did I tell you that I was going here last time I saw you?" Joey asked grinning, "Maybe I'm getting tempted to do something illegal just so you can catch me and protect me from my punishment."

"If I'm so tempting, how about I join you on this journey?" Seto questioned, certain to receive a "no way in hell" from the blond smuggler.

"I would," Joey said, "But since you thought that I have to give Yugi some extra money for flying on this trash back on Britain, I'd rather not do that. Especially since we don't have an extra room. Yami already has to share a bed with Yugi which as you can see, he gladly offered."

"I could share with you." Seto imitatively said unable to stop the words from leaving his mouth now that he had gotten a taste of the blonds lips and could still see the bulge in the tight fitting pants of the young man.

Joey couldn't help but let his eyes move over the body of the bounty hunter and was visibly tempted by the offer. "Who's going to fly your ship?" Yugi asked who clearly wasn't very comfortable with the thought of flying with a bounty hunter that was trying to catch them.

"My co-pilot can fly it of course." Seto pointed out. "Why do you think I have one?"

Yugi blushed slightly but Joey just moved a hand on his shoulder and said, "Sorry moneybags, but like I said, I don't want to force you to travel on a ship that is so far beneath your high standards."

"You're obviously not forcing me, considering that I'm the one pushing the matter." Seto stated unwilling to give up this easily. "It would be a chance to prove to me that this piece of metal can still be of some use."

"I don't need to prove you anything." Joey replied.

"Or are you trying to hide something from me?" Seto questioned. "Are you scared to have me snooping around?"

"Fine, do what you want." Joey snapped at him but when Seto was about to board his ship he added, "But I'm so not going to share my grub with you so you better get plenty of food for a three day trip from your ship."

"Fine with me." Seto smiled smugly. "I just hope that you're not about to run away like a scared little puppy while I do that."

Joey glared after him and once Seto was out of earshot Yugi asked, "Are you crazy? How can you let him fly with us?"

"Don't worry, I keep him distracted as much as possible, so just make sure not to do anything suspicious." Joey grumbled. "And Yami, make sure to get used to your new name fast. I'm sure he's going to watch you like a hawk whenever I can't keep him distracted."

"While we're talking about distractions, what was that just now?" Yugi asked.

"Honestly," Joey said, "If you don't know that I pity your boyfriend here."

Yugi blushed and then mumbled, "I meant why did you do that with him?"

"Because I had to distract him somehow and as you saw, it worked like a charm." Joey grinned.

"Is that the same distraction you have in mind for the trip?" Yami asked.

"I guess I have to bear doing that with a jerk bounty hunter like him." Joey confirmed grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks to Lover's Rebirth, Violet-Eclipse, Angel Dove1, Jadej.j, Iwini, Joanther, Nagareboshi-Lover and .Lover for the reviews.

And I must say that I'm surprised that some of you guys didn't figure out the secret person who's preparing Yami's papers. I thought it was obvious. But you'll find out in the fifth and sadly last chapter.


	5. Flying

**To the stars**

**Chapter 5: Flying **

Joey grinned when he watched the bounty hunter with the talented lips walk closer to his ship, all packed and ready to go. Seto's ship was already starting and Joey called out to Seto, „Where is he going? I thought he'd follow us."

"He is." Seto replied. "But since I witnessed myself on Briton how fast you can run away I thought I let him start and wait up there to follow us."

"Don't worry," Joey chuckled, "I'll fly slowly so he can follow."

"I've noticed." Seto replied smugly, "The last trip was already slow."

"If my ship is too slow you're welcome to take yours and make a detour." Joey mumbled angrily and entered, not waiting for Seto to follow him and planing to shake Roland of his tail just to prove that stuck up jerk what his baby could do.

Yugi couldn't help but grin and mumbled when Seto walked past him to enter the ship, "You're not going to get into his pants if you keep acting like a jerk."

"Oh really, I guess you didn't see where I had my hand when you interrupted just now." Seto gave the shorter male a smug grin and then added, "And at least I'm not making out with a different guy all the time. That is, if his name truly is Yami, and let me tell you, I'm not going to fall for fake papers."

"You won't need to." Joey said from inside, still listening to make sure that Yami or Yugi won't say something wrong. "And now get your scrawny little ass into my ship or fuck off."

Seto grinned and walked closer to whisper into Joey's ear "You better watch what you say or I prove to you that nothing of mine is scrawny."

"To prove that ya would have to get close enough to do that and if I kick you the hell out of here ya never will be that close again, understood?" Joey replied glaring.

A little later they were all in the control room and Seto quickly noticed why Joey had put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. The little guy obviously couldn't get the ship of the ground by himself. He needed constant instructions and Seto was sure that Joey didn't need his help at all and it was only by Joey's kindness that Yugi could get that position. Seto was a little impressed though. This ship might be old, but it was much bigger than Seto's too. The ship was supposed to to be flown by two and Seto knew for fact that Joey used to somehow fly it alone and he more or less still did.

Once they had left the planet's atmosphere Joey asked, "Just out of curiosity, did ya tell your pal back there to stay close or keep his distance?"

"Stay close." Seto replied confused, "Why are you asking?" Seto watched while Joey set the course and then Seto frowned. "You can't go that way. You'd fly right into an asteroid field."

"I know." Joey replied, "I'm going to prove to you what this piece of junk as you called my baby can do. I will lose your pal and arrive much earlier."

"You're going to kill us all." Seto sounded more angry than worried but Joey still loved it that Seto must be afraid to say those words.

"Don't worry," Joey replied, "I do that all the time."

"It's true." Yugi looked at his boyfriend who looked just as worried as Seto seemed to be. "He knows what he's doing and never got hit so far."

"Obviously." Seto grumbled, "This trash wouldn't survive a hit."

"Well it doesn't have to survive a hit." Joey told him, "Because it won't take one, and it is the shortest route to Brooklyn."

"You're flying to Brooklyn?" Seto wondered, "What do you want in such a run down area?"

"Hey." Joey complained, "You're talking about my home! And anyway, Yami here wants to visit a friend who's staying at my place for a while now."

"How much are you paying that person?" Seto replied grinning.

"Just his freedom." Joey replied nonchalantly and then told Yugi to watch out and call him once they reach the asteroids. "Now come moneybags, time to get that stuff ya brought with ya to your room."

Seto didn't complain about that. He couldn't wait to finally be alone with Joey again and they had just about entered the small bedroom when Seto grabbed Joey and pressed him against the next best wall to kiss his ruby lips again. "You really are horny, aren't you?" Joey mumbled under his breath after they parted for air.

"Don't even try to pretend that you don't enjoy it." Seto purred.

Joey could feel himself shiver and mumbled, "Yugi could need my help any moment."

"I'm sure he can manage for a little while." Seto replied while he moved his hands over Joey's body. "After all, you'll need to go to bed at some point too."

Joey couldn't help but moan a little when he felt Seto's lips attach to the skin of his neck. "Just to be clear," Joey mumbled, "I still think that you're a stupid stuck-upf jerk." And then Joey started to kiss Seto and ripped his top into shreds.

"And you're still a mutt." Seto stated fighting a moan, "But you're my mutt now."

"Never." Joey replied, "I still hate you."

"Why do you kiss me then?" Seto asked with a husky voice.

"Because you're damn good at it." Joey blushed before he added, "And now shut the hell up and keep kissing me."

It was late before Joey returned to the control room accompanied only by a happy grin on his face.

"Where is the little bounty hunter?" Yami asked.

"He fell asleep in my bed." Joey replied and looked at the instruments to check on their progress and how far the autopilot had taken them. "I guess he'll be out for the night."

"How comes." Yugi asked, "Oh wait, do I want to have that answered."

"That depends on..." Joey chuckled.

"It depends on what?" Yugi dared to ask fearing that he would regret it.

"On whether you're into porn or not." Joey told him with a grin ruffling his hair.

"I should have known you'd say that." Yugi rolled his eyes with a slight blush but then looked seriously towards Joey, "Do you like him?"

"Honestly," Joey asked and looked out to the front of the ship, looking at the fast amount of stars, "I don't know. I like being with him but I really don't know if there could be more."

"You should try to find out then." Yugi replied.

Joey gave a sigh, "Do you always have to be this responsible?"

"Someone has to watch out for you." Yugi replied jokingly "And anyway, I know you two don't always see eye to eye, but maybe you can work something out. He seems to like you, doesn't he."

"Considering that he only wants to catch me so he can offer to 'save me' by hiding me tied up to his bed I'd say that he likes my ass." Joey informed Yugi who once more blushed a dark red.

"You said yourself that he doesn't give much about others." Yami pointed out, "So what makes you think that he gives up on a price, just so he can have a sexy ass?"

"He wouldn't give up on anything." Joey told Yami, "He would tell Aknamkanon that he got me killed but that there wasn't enough left of me."

"My father won't believe it without a trustworthy witness." Yami pointed out.

"Atem's father would still pay him for handing over Prince Atem." Joey told them looking worriedly towards the entrance and was happy that no one showed up, "And anyway, he's a bounty hunter and you both know what I do. How in the name of all the gods is that supposed to work?"

Yami and Yugi both where silent while Yami also had to take a moment to get used to the fact that Joey was talking about him like he wasn't there. Or rather about Prince Atem like he wasn't there and considering that he was Yami know, that was true. Another thing he would need to get used to. He wasn't prince Atem any longer. He was Yami, and that was all he knew so far. Since Seto was on board Joey probably wouldn't talk about it just in case he listened in on them. And Atem knew nothing about Yami. What would the papers say about where he was born? He had been allowed to leave Egypt. Watching Britain from the ships windows was already an adventure. Seeing the stars from this close was amazing and being out in space was something he had only dared to dream of. What should he do if Seto would ask him about his home?

It was quiet between the three until Yugi suddenly said, "If you two love each other, I'm sure everything will work out somehow." And then he took Yami's hand and smiled lovingly at him. A smile that quickly changed the confused and desperate look on Yami's face into a happy one. No matter how confusing this was, being with Yugi was worth that and so much more.

"That's the thing though," Joey mumbled, "I don't know what I feel for him yet."

"Well you got a while until we're at Brooklyn." Yugi cheered, "Until then just try to spend as much time with him as you can to find out. I watch out to see if you're needed, the autopilot does the rest right?"

"Right." Joey said and smiled at his friend. "And I distract him that way isn't that what you want?"

"I want you to be happy." Yugi pouted, "How can you even think that I would try to throw you into someones arms just to help me?"

"I know pal." Joey quickly told Yugi and gave him a big hug ruffling his hair in the process. "I was just kidding."

Joey did spend most of his time with Seto but not only in the bed room. They were in the control room just as often. Joey insisted that Yugi needed just as much rest as he did, he wanted to give Yami and Yugi some alone time too. When they reached the asteroid field Yugi was asleep with Yami. Joey was just about to call him to help a little when Seto just sat down in Yugi's place. "Let him sleep." Seto ordered, "He doesn't know the first thing about flying a ship anyway."

Joey glared at him for a moment but the prospect of flying with Seto instead of away from him was interesting him a little and since it also meant that he didn't have to interrupt Yami and Yugi he decided to let Seto be the co-pilot for once.

Joey started to give orders but soon noticed that Seto was already about to do what Joey said by the time he actually said it. Seto knew what needed to be done to allow Joey to focus solemnly on avoiding the huge rocks that flew around them. A few times Joey noticed how Seto seemed to get a slight fright when one of those rocks appeared after another one that Joey had just avoided and was about to hit them. But Joey always managed to maneuver the big ship around them. It didn't take long for them to emerge on the other side and Joey's eyes where still alight with a fire Seto so far had only seen when they had started to fight or when Seto was getting close to catch the blond who still had an escape plan. Seto loved the sight and watched him grin ahead towards the empty space with it's endless amount of stars. "See what my baby can do?" Joey asked after a while and looked towards Seto with triumph on his face.

"It wasn't the ship that flew around the asteroids." Seto pointed out.

"The hell it wasn't." Joey pouted. "I mean I know we controlled the ship but not any ship of this size can fly such circles around asteroids."

"If you say so." Seto replied noticing that Joey was much to modest. Seto hadn't much to do with the controlling of the ship. He had simply made sure that the engines were running smoothly and that all the instruments were in order since a few could get disrupted due to magnetic fields coming from some asteroids. Joey had been the one to actually maneuver the ship through the dangerous area.

"Whatever, I bet that Roland won't dare to fly through with your ship." Joey replied pointing towards his radar which didn't show any other ship close by for the first time since they left the last planet.

"Correct, he'll fly around." Seto admitted. "But not because my ship couldn't make it, and I would have followed you through. Also my ship wouldn't be a pile of space junk if a asteroid would hit it. Not that I would let it come to that but just in case, I have a shield as a back up. Ever heard of back ups?"

"Nope." Joey mused grinning. "Just trump cards."

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks to .Lover, Jadej.j, Violet-Eclipse, Angel Dove1, Nagareboshi-Lover, Smouse (by the way, I love you two for the nice review), Joanther and dancing elf for the reviews.

And I know I said this would be the last chapter, but surprise, I sort of changed it. This chapter is now a little shorter but there is another chapter since I completely redid the end and it's much better and not as rushed as I think it was before. Our mystery guy is still the same so that didn't change. I'm still surprised though that some don't seem to get his identity. Oh well you got one more day to guess since now there will be a chapter 6 coming out tomorrow.


	6. Trump Card

**To the stars**

**Chapter 6: Trump Card**

Trump cards, Seto was still pondering over the term while he watched Joey's face. He had the strange felling that Joey wasn't exactly talking about a ship or the asteroids any more. The sparkle in his eyes indicated strongly that he had the little hide and seek game, they where currently playing, on his mind and Seto wondered what kind of trump he might be having. Considering the confident look the blond had it probably was a rather good one. Whatever it was, Seto had to find a way around to get Atem back to Egypt if he ever wanted to see his little brother. Even if it might mean that his current relationship with the sexy smuggler might get a bit troublesome. Joey was probably not too keen to be tied to Seto's bed, even if he seemed to enjoy their time in Joey's bed.

"Joey?" Joey turned to look at a very upset looking Yugi who in return watched the bounty hunter who was currently filling in as the co-pilot. "Why is he co-piloting?"

"Oh about that." Joey mumbled with a slight blush, "He offered and I thought that way you two could have a bit more time to yourself. I know that I was preoccupied during the last few days and that you had to do a lot of overtime due to that."

"Sure that's the only reason." Yugi still looked upset and sounded like he didn't believe it at all and Joey knew that he had a point. Joey had been curious how it'd be to fly with Seto and he had enjoyed it way too much.

"Don't worry." Joey tried to calm his friend, "He might be a great pilot, but you're much better company."

"Yeah right." Yugi mumbled. He was just about to point out that they had both been sort of preoccupied and not done all that much with each other which proved that Joey must enjoy the bounty hunters company much more than he was willing to let on but Yami moved his arms around him and gave him a little kiss.

"Thanks Joey." Yami said after the kiss. "I'm actually happy that I had a bit more time with Yugi that way."

Yugi still looked a little upset but didn't complain further. Atem was begging him for days to stop working with Joey since being with a known smuggler might get him in trouble some day. "Seto?" Joey asked after watching Yugi's troubled face for a moment. "Could you stick around here for a moment, I need to discuss something with my co-pilot and his lover boy about our stay in Brooklyn and would like to do that in peace, please."

"Why can't you do that here?" Seto asked suspicious.

"I've got my reasons." Joey replied and added with a playful grin, "Just stay put and I swear I let Yugi watch out while we go into my room until we arrive in about two hours, you can choose how we pass the time there."

Seto watched him for a moment, "If you think that this is your trump then you better find a better one."

"Oh trust me," Joey replied chuckling, "I'm covered."

After that he simply left with Yami and Yugi. Joey listened for steps and was glad to not hear Seto follow right away but still, once they all were in Yugi's room he said, "Since I have an autopilot I guess that Seto is eavesdropping, so please be careful. Yami, I guess that you'll need some time to adjust, after all the travels." The way Joey looked at him it was clear that it was less the travel as the situation around it that he meant. "I think you should stay with my friend on Brooklyn, he is really smart and I'm sure you can learn a lot from him." Yami nodded to indicate that he understood. He already had wondered how to go about a fake history that he had no information about. This was probably the way he was to gain those informations. "Yugi, I think it's best if you stay there for a while too, like last time we dropped someone in a similar way. I guess Yami will like it better anyway."

"And what about you?" Yugi asked.

"I got by without a co-pilot before and I'll do again." Joey replied. "Our friend can help you to settle in there and maybe you find nice jobs there. If not, you can always come back once Yami had a bit of time to adjust."

"I guess you're right." Yugi agreed, "This is the best for now. But what will happen with Seto, you think you can get him off our backs?"

"Don't worry," Joey tried to look confident but right now he didn't feel that way. "I know that I can get him off your heals, I'm just not sure if it'll work the way I want it to."

"Why?" Yami wanted to know, "What are you planning with him?"

Joey opened the door without warning and in front was no other than Seto Kaiba. "Doesn't look like I can say that safely while he's on board."

"I just wanted to ask if you need long since we won't have much time to pass if you don't hurry." Seto immediately said to cover his eavesdropping.

"Yeah right." Joey rolled his eyes. "I bet that's the only reason you're in front of this door."

"I guess that's everything now anyway right?" Yugi asked, "I guess I go to the control room then, but only after you two get out of my room."

Yugi didn't need to say that twice. Joey hardly had the time to say okay because Seto already grabbed him at his wrist and pulled him towards Joey's room and once inside Joey felt Seto's lips on his own. "I guess that means you know how to pass the time with me." Joey mumbled while Seto stopped for air.

"Of course, I'm going to enjoy every minute just in case you get stubborn after I tie you to my bed for your own protection." Seto practically purred into Joey's ear.

Joey chuckled and asked. "What if you don't catch me do something illegal. Which you can't since I would never do that."

"Yeah, never." Seto smiled smugly and confident. "Let's just say, I have a got motivation to win."

"You still can't win." Joey replied and actually looked a little sad. "I would like to see you again some time though."

Seto could see the blush spread over Joey's face and mumbled, "A smuggler dating a bounty hunter. Do you really think that it's going to work?"

"Not really." Joey replied a little sad, "But I still like you, at least a tiny bit."

Seto looked into his eyes and mumbled "Then let me win."

"Even if I did what you think I did," Joey replied carefully, "I couldn't betray my friend."

"Then I just have to make sure that I win." Seto told him before he kissed the blond again. Joey enjoyed the time they had left and was sure that it would probably end soon, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to stay with Seto. He had a plan but this plan was more like frying a steak at the ships engine than a smuggling plan. It probably wouldn't work.

Once they reached Brooklyn Yugi called Joey into the control room to land. Yugi was co-piloting again during the landing since it was still officially his position and Joey didn't want to disappoint him, but he hoped that one day he could fly with Seto again. It was much easier since he didn't need to tell him everything he had to do in detail. Once they had touched the ground Seto asked, "They aren't a bad team, don't you think so Atem?"

"I agree." Yami said. And in the same moment he had reacted to his old name Seto had pulled a gun and by the time the two words were finished Seto already pointed it on Yugi's head. "What are you doing?"

"He's doing his job." Joey answered Yami's outraged question. And much to Seto's demise, he was still as calm as he had been before. Maybe it was because he didn't fear to be caught, maybe he actually wanted to end up tied to a bed, he most certainly had enjoyed their time together. But Seto had a feeling that it wasn't the reason. He was still sure to win. "You just gave yourself away by reacting to Atem. Didn't I tell you that your name is Yami now?"

"Put that gun down." Yami commanded in the tone he was used to from his time as prince Atem.

"Why would I?" Seto asked, "Neither you nor Joey want to see this short-fry harmed, which means he's the best hostage in this situation. And let me point out that you're not exactly on Egypt so you've got nothing to say."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Joey told Seto, who still worried that Joey could still sound and look this calm.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't do this." Seto said smugly, "I won."

"Firstly," Joey started to say slowly. "Because our dear Aknamkanon, you know the guy who's supposed to pay you, can't pay you."

"Why not?" Seto asked.

"Because he can't let you see your brother." Joey explained. "Your brother disappeared from the Kaiba tower a few years ago. Aknamkanon tried to keep it a secret which is why he didn't even try to find the boy. He simply pretended the kid to still be there to avoid bounty hunters from hearing about it. I only know because, well a friend of mine knows a friend who knows someone who heard about it from the person who took the boy."

Seto glared but then said, "Your information could be wrong and I still would gain a little puppy leashed to my bed."

"That's brings me to seconds," Joey said growling angrily. "I'm not a puppy and I sure as hell won't tell you where you can find your brother if you treat me like one and tie me to your bed. And my informations are never wrong."

"I will find him without your help too." Seto insisted, unwilling to give up on his puppy.

"Then let me point out the third reason." Now it was Joey's turn to look smug. "If you bust us, you bust the guy who is holding the fake papers too."

"Why would I care?" Seto asked but suddenly got out a second gun. He heard steps and was sure that who ever created the papers was about to enter the room. He held the gun towards the door and stared at the person who was revealed once the door opened. The person who had created the papers and entered the ship right after landing wasn't more than a kid. But it wasn't just any child. Seto looked right into the stormy grey eyes of his little brother.

"Big brother." Mokuba mumbled and then his eyes moved to the weapon in Seto's hand that was pointing right towards his own head. Seto dropped it right away and put it away along with the one he had been holding towards Yugi while Mokuba started to smile and then jumped into his brothers arms saying, "I missed you so much big brother."

While Mokuba was still hugging his brother Joey quickly took the fake papers from Mokuba's hand and held them out to Yami. "Here you go pal. And like I said, you can stay here for the time being with Mokuba, he'll teach you everything you need to know to keep your fake history believable. Yugi can stay too and help you get used to this life. He did the same for Mokuba."

"You got him out, didn't you?" Seto asked and looked at Joey.

"Yes I did," Joey replied, "And you know you were right before, I really should start to charge since as you pointed out, I never get any money otherwise. So how about my payment is that you tell Aknamkanon that Atem wasn't with me and that by now it would be impossible to find him any time soon since he sent you to the wrong direction. Because if you don't, Mokuba hangs in it too and on top you owe me."

Seto gave a sigh and then nodded. "Too bad, I would love having a little puppy."

"I'm not a puppy." Joey grumbled. "But that doesn't mean that you can't spend time with me. You just have to stop hunting me and my friends."

"And how am I supposed to make a living then?" Seto wanted to know.

"Since Yugi will be staying with Yami and Mokuba right here on Brooklyn," Joey reminded the bounty hunter, "I'll need a new co-pilot, or since you're just as skilled as a pilot, how about being my partner?"

"You're not suggesting that I, a bounty hunter, should partner up with a well known smuggler?" Seto sounded outraged and part of him was, but to his own surprise not as much as he thought he should be. Joey officially owned a transport business and Seto had been trained as a merchant by Gozaburo Kaiba, which meant that he knew a lot about this line of business. He could even change the transport business completely if he could get more profit that way. Seto was sure that Joey wouldn't care if he did as long as he could fly.

"No, I just want ya to run the transport company with me." Joey clarified, "And maybe turn blind and deaf whenever you see or hear something that might hint that something illegal is going on around you. Not that I would be involved in that."

Seto couldn't help but grin a little. "How about you let me handle the company and you stop the smuggling?"

"I'd be starving without the occasional extra cargo." Joey pointed out. "Not that it be an illegal one."

"Not if I organize your run down little business." Seto insisted rolling his eyes at Joey's attempts to appear innocent.

"I'll think about it." Joey replied and Yugi was sure that it meant even less as it had when Joey had promised the same thing to him. It wasn't the money that drove Joey to smuggle, it was the kick. And trying to hide it from a former bounty hunter partner would probably just make it all the more exciting to him. And even Yugi still didn't know all the hidden compartments in that ship.

"Good boy." Seto praised but even though he was visibly tempted to stay with Joey, he clearly wasn't convinced that it be a good idea. "And what will I do with my ship?"

"Leave Roland and your ship with Mokuba, I still got your sender on mine, that way they can find and visit us whenever they want to." Joey suggested and Mokuba cheered. He loved the possibility to see his brother whenever he wanted again. And having some people to live with was also an exciting change since he didn't have much company since Yugi had flown off with Joey. Not that it mattered too much since he had a few friends living close by, but it still would be a welcoming change to his daily routine.

"I guess I can deal with that." Seto finally said and gave Joey a long kiss which surprised his younger brother a little but Mokuba was also very happy for his big brother. "But if I catch you smuggling, I will punish you." Seto added after the kiss with a glint in his eyes that intrigued Joey.

"And how?" Joey wanted to know.

"I tell you some other time," Seto replied with excitement in his eyes, "When there aren't any minors around."

"I like the sound of that." Joey replied noticing the hunger in the brunettes eyes and somehow he couldn't shake the feeling that it had to do with being tied to a bed. Which to be honest Joey wouldn't mind too much as long as it wasn't a permanent situation.

Joey was still sure that his relationship with a bounty hunter wouldn't be easy and that they would have tones of fights in the future, but he hoped that the making up would be worth the fights. And by now Joey was sure that he had stupidly fallen in love with a bounty hunter and wanted to at least give this unlikely relationship a try and hoped that it somehow would work, even if Seto would get plenty of chances to catch Joey and punish him.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks to .Lover, Violet-Eclipse, Jadej.j, Nagareboshi-Lover, Joanther, Angel Dove1, Iwini, stukinmyskin and dancing elf for the reviews.

Also thanks to everyone who faved this story or put it on their alert list. And a big thank to everyone who read it. I hope you all liked it. And there will be NO sequel or such since all the ideas I have for future chapters are really dirty and I'm not good writing it. But I guess you got an idea on how their relationship is from the distraction Joey used. If not, let me tell you that Joey and Seto will agree to disagree a lot and instead of using rock-paper-scissors to decide something they'll simply take a break and see who can make the other come first.


End file.
